


Freaky Friday

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bodyswap, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, The kids think they're together, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: What do you do first when you switch bodies with your most hated person? Ruin their lives, of course. Except not really.





	Freaky Friday

Out of the many things that have gone awry today, Sicheng doesn’t expect that being flabbergasted would be one of them.

“Ah, Doyoung-hyung!” The strange kid who’s running to him with open arms, smile so bright it was blinding for his eyes that he blinked, trying to match the smile as best as he can. At the very least, as much as he can muster while wearing someone else’s face and operating a body that didn’t belong to him.

He should really recall how he’s found himself in this predicament.

Sicheng woke up today feeling _wrong._ The uncanny feeling that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be came when he woke up to the smell of incense, earthy and grounding if it weren’t so choking that he shot out of bed because he thought something was burning. But then he took in consideration one of his cats were sleeping on his chest again but the absence of weight and the scratchiness of his bed from all the shedding his pets have done just made all the alarms flash. It’s not Friday night –yet, because god, he can already hear Yuta asking him to go clubbing and leave his pets to Jaehyun but he knew from the glowing numbers of the digital clock on his bedside that it is Friday approximately six in the morning.

He didn’t have a digital clock.

He doesn’t remember his bed having memory foam nor those obnoxiously blue curtains that obscured the window. With his alarm that usually came in the form of the blinding sunlight washing over his face, he is acutely aware that his fingers felt off as he tossed the covers off his body. The first sign that he needed to reevaluate his life as he knew it was that his body felt heavier than he was used to and he’s toppling down on the fuzzy carpet he also doesn’t remember owning.

Needless to say, when he spotted his reflection on a stand mirror he also doesn’t recall owning (it’s almost like he’s had amnesia because of how different his room’s become) and was greeted with a face he doesn’t want to see on a perfectly good day, he punched the mirror.

It didn’t help at all because even with the cracks, Kim Doyoung’s face reflected on the surface haunted him and the throbbing pain on his knuckles where he might have cut himself in panic told him this wasn’t a dream.

“God, this is the shittiest day- I can’t believe-Oh, god, I sound like him.” Hearing Doyoung’s voice with his own thoughts is sending him into a downward spiral and he is sure that he would rather crawl in a hole and die.

(In another apartment room, covered in dogs and cats that’s demanding for food by barking and tugging at the blue chick-patterned pajamas he’s wearing, one Kim Doyoung is cursing Sicheng with all he can muster as he pushed away the Husky that’s licking his face. He didn’t know Sicheng would have a horde of four-legged friends in his house but he just wished he can survive the responsibilities suddenly given to him by an asshole of a deity out there.)

But Doyoung’s older brother came in the room, scolding him for breaking his mirror and telling him that’s he’s going to be late for school if he didn’t make a move on. Sicheng is too stunned to reply to him that he is not who he thinks he is, brain in autopilot as he picked himself up, apologizing and going to the closet to choose the most obnoxious articles of clothing he can find. The moment he sprayed the water on himself, clothes still on, he started screaming.

It’s disconcerting to scream when he can hear Doyoung’s voice echoing in the small space.

He doesn’t want to talk of how he closed his eyes and changed out of the wet clothes because he really doesn’t want to know what Doyoung looked like under his clothes. It was invasive and he really just wants to get shit over with. He can have an alien dick and Sicheng wouldn’t give two fucks because Doyoung is Doyoung who took away his scholarship in middle school because he kept sabotaging Sicheng’s projects. The same Doyoung who tried to steal Sicheng’s best friend Jaehyun with chai lattes and small talk that only they can understand because Sicheng got a better grade on their literature report.

Doyoung whose only asset is that he’s being an ass because he’s a golden boy.

Counterproductive or not, Sicheng has always wanted to put him down a peg or two. Not because he might have something that resembled non-platonic admiration for him but for all the times that Doyoung sent him a smug smile when he would glare at him from a distance. It also should be redacted that he does flush when he does look his way, almost like a reaction except he’s not sure if it’s hatred.

Time to ruin Doyoung’s life operation to a go.

His brother whose name Sicheng forgot, stared at him skeptically, eyeing the clothes Sicheng picked out as if he’s wondering who he is staring at the moment. If he had ESP, he’d probably have the inclination to ask him what was wrong but he has a brother’s intuition that he does slip him a concerned look when they got inside his car. Sicheng’s sure Doyoung would never wear a pink hoodie over a red plaid shirt and the flashiest jeans he’s ever seen with an embellished star encompassing the ass all paired with some combat boots he never expected Doyoung to own. But he should take selca to commemorate this event.

“Hey, you can tell me whatever is bothering you, alright?” Doyoung’s brother whose name should come back to Sicheng’s mind soon “If you want to skip visiting the kids for today to rest, I’ll tell them in advance.”

Kids? Doyoung has a kid! Sicheng’s eyes widened and the brother took that as a sign of anger, laughing and ruffling his hair “Okay, okay. I know how those kids are important to you.”

Now it’s made Sicheng curious. So he did his best to recreate what Doyoung would look like if he was smiling. All his memories of Doyoung’s smile are tainted with anger and the angry fluttering of his heart so he’s sure he looked constipated. But it was convincing as he said “Hey, I just remembered I didn’t have classes today. Think I can visit the kids earlier?”

The brother whose name Sicheng is still missing in his head rose a brow “Why are you asking permission from me?” he made a U-turn, muttering something about how it was Doyoung’s own charity so why would he need his brother’s permission.

Sicheng’s still shell-shocked when he’s dropped off a huge house, eyebrows quirking when he realized he knew this house from one of the volunteer works that the school forced him to do. It was a charity for homeless children, as well as those who couldn’t afford to go to school because of reasons. They were an independent organization that helped teach the children and mold them to be better individuals and despite how recent it’s been established, has helped a lot of children have a better future.

Back to the child who’s tugging at his jeans, asking what he was wearing and Sicheng thought back that what the hell? Doyoung owned this establishment that helped this kid?

(Doyoung sneezed, dog hair clinging to his white sweater and black jeans that he looked like a fur ball with legs. He’s fed most of the dogs and the cats hissed at him, sensing he wasn’t their owner even if there was hesitation with how it was Sicheng’s face reflected in their eyes. Cats are supernatural, proven but Doyoung still left cat food on their bowls and as if scolding Sicheng, moved the water bowl away from the food because his cats were divas who didn’t want to eat where they drank.

He’s gone to school in hopes that he can find Sicheng-or himself depending on which mindset he’s in.  It’s confusing to think but he just needed to look for Sicheng to remind him that how he’s managed to make dogs and cats cohabit is a miracle and he’s a fucking witch.

Also, it might take willpower for Doyoung to not think of the reflection of Sicheng’s mess of a bed hair falling softly on his puffy face, lips pouted even when inside Doyoung was having a heart attack.)

“Uh, hey.” He said, leaning down to pat the kid’s head. “How’s life?” That was lame but the kid merely grinned, raising his arms demanding to be held up and Sicheng can’t deny those eyes. He hauled him up, huffing as he balanced him in his arms and the boy up close sort of reminds Sicheng of one of Doyoung’s friends.

“I got an A for theater class!” he exclaimed and his face is just asking him to recognize his talents.

Sicheng sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

Doyoung is unsure how to feel when he walked up to the building he’s so familiar with and people are staring at him curiously as if he didn’t tell the secretary yesterday to dye her hair a nice pink so she can finally get the courage to ask he crush out, the children he’s spent so many weekends teaching the alphabet to are peering over the tables distracted from coloring and whispering among themselves, giggling. He sometimes forget that while children were inclined to easily forget, perhaps how much he talked about someone would make them actually remember him.

Well, they remember Sicheng through his stories. But today was already a very stressful day to even think about the whole agenda that he is in Sicheng’s body and Sicheng is probably wrecking havoc in the building making up rumors about him. Though, deep down, he knew that wasn’t true. Sicheng might be a little too competitive for his own sake but he always chalked it up to friendliness that out of all the people in the room, it was Doyoung he was threatened by. It gave Doyoung a twisted kind of hope that maybe Sicheng saw something good in him and is afraid of what it might entail.

He tentatively waved his hand at the kids, the little girl he recalled was called Sanha giggling and her voice is loud enough he can register her saying along the lines of hyung’s boyfriend and the other kids fake gagging. Goddamit, he forgot that he was particularly vocal with his frustrations the other day on how Sicheng was grimacing at him when he got his marks back, staring  a little too much to be considered comfortable that Doyoung can’t help but look back. He started an argument with him in the middle of the hallway, calmer than his burning eyes suggested as he asked how he was doing. The saccharine tone doesn’t settle well in Doyoung’s ears, his voice too high and too irritated to mask. But Sicheng then noticed the bruise that he’s carefully hidden under his collar that can be mistaken for something else entirely. Roughhousing with David, one of the children he was in charge for didn’t end well that the boy kicked him hard on the collar and it still hasn’t faded from its ugly mottling purple that’s shaped in a curve of a shoe’s sole. And he knew it was easy to misunderstand it. He knew Sicheng thought it was a hickey and he watched as the younger’s cheeks burned, eyes narrowing before he shut his eyes tight to take a long, withering breath. The moment he opened his eyes, his smile is plastered neatly like a shield over his face and he told Doyoung that he was an asshole.

Doyoung never understood him. Even when he’s always found himself on the edge of affection and annoyance, he can never quite place why Sicheng acted that way. They weren’t friends and all the second-hand information Jaehyun could give him is hidden under some bro code that he doesn’t really want to tamper with. It was easier back when they were middle school before Sicheng turned hostile on him, the faintest memory of summer camp where Sicheng had huddled close to him in his tent because his broke down and they just…talked. Sometimes silence came in between but the comfortable way that Sicheng rested his head just an arm’s reach to Doyoung’s side was a memory he cannot force down to just nothing.

But he doesn’t have enough time to sink deeper into that hole of memories when he spotted a familiar face as it rounded the corner, walking straight to him with David in his arms nodding to whatever the boy is saying.

Looking at him as if he was another person is already weird but the creeping humiliation at what he was wearing only made him mortified.

David is deposited onto the chairs with the other children, the doppelganger (or maybe it’s just easier to call it his body snatcher) patted his head fondly. The kind of look that didn’t really seem alike to the one Doyoung would do but it’s achingly familiar that his borrowed heart is skipping a beat. That’s Sicheng.

So that would mean-

The minute Doyoung caught Sicheng’s gaze, the latter froze then turned down to look at his clothes as if sensing the murder that Doyoung’s mind is chanting and lost all color on his face. It’s not making Doyoung happier to see himself looking like he’s seen a ghost.

“Me!” Sicheng shrieked, voice too high and shrill that Doyoung slapped his hand on his mouth out of reflex then shushed him.

“We’re going to have a long chat somewhere that no one can disturb us.” He hissed, creeping closer to stare at himself but in those eyes, it’s just Sicheng reflected and he really hated how his stomach is starting to flutter.

Giggles from behind him snapped him back to reality enough to realize there are still his wards staring at them, probably going to gossip this to his mother and tease him to no end the next day but right now was not the time to worry. He grabbed Sicheng’s wrist, dragging him away and making sure that he doesn’t look at him for the time being.  

That wide-eyed look that Sicheng always sported being reflected on his face is too embarrassing for him to look at right now.

 

They found themselves out back where the playground was situated, silently walking through the grass mindful of the hitchhiker plants lurking here and there. Doyoung suspected it was the children who begged the gardener to leave them there so they can play with them despite his instructions to pull every weed. Sicheng seemed like he didn’t mind the seeds that clung to his jeans, probably because those were Doyoung’s and not his.

He grumbled quietly about scientific explanations and a white sweater until he shoved him onto one of the swings, only for the boy to miscalculate his landing and went straight down the grass, legs dangling on the swing as he looked up at Doyoung. They stared at each other for a minute before Sicheng laughed. Full-bodied laugh that he’s kicking the air and his face is scrunched up that Doyoung, despite knowing it may be his body he’s inhabiting, can see the mirage of Sicheng in that very moment.

“Is this any way to sweep someone off their feet?”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at how absurd that sounded. It’s like he’s flirting with himself. “Stop being so narcissistic.” This earned him a pout and wow, he never knew he can make that expression that it made him sigh, walking over to reach his hand out to him. “I came here to talk about…this.” He gestured to himself and Sicheng took his hand, Doyoung hauling him up so that he can properly sit down.

The rickety swing isn’t ideal for a grown man’s weight but it just made a creaking sound before Doyoung decided to sit on the one next to and garnering the same result, keeping in that he shouldn’t move about so much. Sicheng, it seemed, didn’t care about it that he kicked off the ground as he slowly started to swing.

It was quiet for a moment, Doyoung unsure how the hell to tackle the conversation of why they switched bodies and just listened to every noise that Sicheng’s movements is making. The rusting chains of the swing rustling as Sicheng bunched them around his hands to gain altitude, the sound of boots thudding softly against the grass and the rushed breathing as Sicheng put his strength in swinging. He didn’t seem to care why they were switched, enjoying the playground like a kid would and it made Doyoung think he’s probably just a kid at heart. Though smart and definitely can keep Doyoung on his toes, he’s much calmer about this than he expected. But who was Doyoung to judge when it was easier to quarrel with him because it harder to fight the feelings threatening to crawl out his chest at any second he saw him. A kid begging for attention but never understanding the important details.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

Sicheng looked hesitant before he said while still swinging “Did you feed my pets before you left?”

Doyoung smiled to himself, thinking back to those animals who didn’t want to let their owner leave “Yeah. It’s a miracle that pets like you when you can’t even keep a succulent alive.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you because plants aren’t easy to deal with when they can’t even signal you what they want until they’re dying,” Sicheng grumbled, sending a disgusted look his way “And you’re one to talk. You make your classmates cry when you were a TA and now here you are, tutoring and nurturing kids.”

Doyoung smirked, fondly recalling those days before shaking his head “I like kids.” Kind of. He liked helping them become better citizens and giving them chances but sometimes he does feel irritated when they’re better at talking back at him when they were feeling particularly mean. Kids were too honest. Perhaps he wasn’t as honest that he’s grown to appreciate their unfiltered enthusiasm.

Sicheng halted his swinging. He stared at him as if trying to pierce something together and Doyoung turned his way, unsure what was going on his mind. Sicheng then looked down the ground; face blank before he spoke again “Are we going to be like this for a while?”

Doyoung doesn’t know the answer. Another day as Sicheng would be very bad and he doesn’t even know Sicheng as him can survive either. But he doesn’t want to know it either if he can just stay this close to Sicheng even if it is in his body without anyone fighting. What were they even fighting about before anyways?

“Huh.” He mused and then chuckled lightly “Would it be so bad?”

Sicheng took that the wrong way, his pout returning and he leaned on the swing so that he can face Doyoung on the side better. His eyebrows are furrowed, a rising flush on his cheeks that Doyoung started laughing at how absurd it looked. It’s like a fun house mirror and he opened his mouth to tell Sicheng that-

-but Sicheng leaned forward, the swing awkwardly weighed on one side as he kissed him. It’s a bad angle because Doyoung’s mouth is open at first because he was going to say something but now it’s just slack and thus his lips are right on his teeth. Doyoung is still frozen that Sicheng touched his jaw to get him to close his mouth so he can actually kiss his lips.

Time passes, the universe stills. Doyoung is still. Sicheng is moving away but then the world shifts that he almost falls down the ground head first if it weren’t for hands balancing around his waist, hugging him.

“What the hell?” That’s Sicheng’s voice. But Doyoung isn’t speaking.

He opened his eyes. When did he close them? He looked down the grass and then to the weight around his middle before he slowly turned to be greeted with Sicheng’s face as he realized what just happened.

They stared at each other and Doyoung’s defense mechanism is to blurt out with utmost contempt “You sure are hell of a narcissist.”

Sicheng’s face fell, eyebrows furrowing and there. It’s that cute face that doesn’t match that deep voice and broad shoulders but charms him all the same. He lets go, looking to the side in offense because Doyoung is back in his body and back to being an asshole. Old habits die hard.

“Fuck off, will you?” he muttered, ready to go home and forget about this freaky day then cuddle with his pets hoping they’ll still accept him after this fiasco. His brain is in denial and he doesn’t want to think why did he do that? How was he supposed to know that would solve all their problems?

Doyoung is creeping closer as he internally panicked, coming up with scenarios on how Doyoung is probably going to call animal control and then he would ostracize him in school. Sicheng can fight back but he doesn’t want to ruin the children’s future and he’s going to lose which would make his title Winwin in their class all for nothing.

He felt lips on his before he realized the hands cradling his face and then it was gone, almost as if Doyoung didn’t do it at all but his smug grin is enough evidence.

“Just checking if we’ll switch back because I really don’t want to go through a morning where dogs are suffocating me.”

“You can do that again if you want to be really sure, you asshole.”

What was Doyoung going to do? Say no?

 

**Author's Note:**

> peace out. i hope you all enjoyed whatever this is.


End file.
